1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a new improvement to an old problem of drain cloggings caused by hair and other debris washed into drain openings. This is a new improvement, with the use of a domestic fiberglass screen material.
This new invention is to maintain the pop-up stopper in its original place. The stopper does not have to be altered or removed to accommodate this new device.
A screen, without the use of any support members or other devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior inventions illustrate various attachments and devices for holding and securing screen in a drain opening.